Dwelling
by synstropezia
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Chuuya hanya mengharapkan sebuah kepulangan yang seterusnya kepada nama itu. Sequel of Solemn. Warning: Fem!Chuuya


**Dwelling**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kelambatan beberapa kecepetan, banyak deskripsi, gantung (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi. Fic ini merupakan sequel dari "Solemn" yang dibuat atas request Zian.**

* * *

Malam menumbangkan senja dan menerbangkan para bintang yang mencari belahan pelita. Purnama sempurna mengukirkan ayu sebuah paras yang senyumnya berpendar keremangan. Lukisan semesta telah utuh ditambah hiasan wajah muram yang menunduk semenjak sore berpamitan dengannya–ketika sosok itu terbawa pergi oleh ribuan kunang-kunang jingga yang menelan beruas-ruas inci kulitnya, hampa tak bersisa.

Dazai Osamu hanya tahu menatap kosong pada gaun di hadapannya. Melupakan senja yang berpulang dan melarutkan angannya ke langit-langit usang gereja. Bermalam di sana dengan mengkhayalkan elegi bukanlah perkara. Bus tidak sebaik senja perihal menjemput kepulangan. Toh, rasa sayang mana yang hendak merengkuh rapuhnya dengan asih yang membasuh tangis ketika sang terkasih tiada mengasihi lagi.

Panggilan dari motor bebek adalah jawaban mendadak yang tiada sekali terkirakan.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?" Suara familier yang menanyainya tidak Dazai acuhkan. Mata kecokelatan itu remang oleh kesedihan tak terelakkan.

"Menginaplah di rumahku. Ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa jawaban Dazai lunglai mengikuti–keberadaannya bukanlah makna yang diinginkan oleh keropos berpasang-pasang kayu yang memeluk dengan beku. Yosano menyalakan mesin dan motor bebek melaju menjejaki tanah. Waktu berhitung dengan cepat yang tahu-tahu membawa mereka tiba di rumah mungil bercerobong asap dengan lampu benderang yang memancar lewat jendela. Penghuni lainnya tampak keluar dan menyambut penuh senyum.

"Selamat datang, Yosano-_nee_. Temanmu mau menginap?" Bocah pirang itu menatap dari ujung pangkal sampai kaki. Jas hitamnya bikin kagum dengan mawar imitasi yang sedikit miring namun keren.

"Dia akan menginap malam ini. Perlakukan dengan baik."

"Masuk dulu, Kak. Aku baru membuat sup."

Sup, ya? Bocah belasan tahun itu mengingatkannya pada Chuuya yang pernah memasakkan menu serupa. Rasanya tidak buruk, sedap malah. Hangat di lidah dan kuah beningnya memantulkan senyum Dazai yang melemah–dia bahkan kaget bisa disenangkan oleh masa lalu yang lupa cara meloloskan diri sampai _wajah itu _menampakkan rupa di seberang meja.

Roman serupa senja yang familier dengan keteduhannya yang menundukkan kata.

"Chuuya? Kamukah itu?"

"Jangan mengobrol saat makan," peringatnya menatap tajam. Dazai terperengah oleh jernih suaranya.

"Tetapi Chuu-!"

Hilang. Siluet wajah itu perlahan menjadi Yosano yang nikmat menyendok sup. Dazai langsung beranjak meninggalkan mangkuk–bagaimana bisa hitam menghadirkan jingga saat kepulangannya disaksikan begitu nyata? Ini konyol, dia terpukul sampai tersedak dan seketika memuntahkan ilusinya–kembali pada realita yang asing.

"Mandi dan tenangkan dirimu. Bajunya akan kusiapkan." Handuk dilempar asal oleh Yosano yang menghampiri ke ruang tamu. Dazai mengangguk tanda terima kasih.

Jiwanya tidak setelanjang raga sampai air mampu merembes ke pojok kosong di relung hati. Pada ruang yang tak berdebu oleh hiruk pikuk para kekasih malam, Dazai justru memecah dunia di kedua matanya dengan resah tak berujung. Dinding putih gading dan langit-langit bersarang laba-laba bukan sahabat berduka yang berhenti dikenalinya. Terasa begitu sepi walau sebuah kehangatan menjelma peluk yang menenangkan.

Maka, ia memilih larut mendalami riak. Tenggelam menyusup lekuk-lekuk berirama kesesakan yang mungkin tahu, arah berlabuh dari kemelutnya.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Kak. Bajunya aku taruh di luar, ya. Kak?" Terlalu hening. Apa cowok suram itu memang bisu dan nama yang asing tadi adalah bisik-bisik kegaiban? Bocah ini memang bisa dengar. Tetapi, dia rasa salah karena terlalu nyata.

"Pintunya kubuka karena kakak terlalu lama. Aku tidak sa–" Terkejut sampai hilang suara. Tamu anehnya kehilangan wujud yang ditenggelamkan oleh air bak mandi.

"YOSANO-_NEE_! KAKAK INI TENGGELAM!"

"Mana mungkin dia tengge-"

Keranjang cucian berdebum. Kepalanya menelusuk ke air membuat Yosano panik. Dazai pingsan sejenak sebelum terbatuk-batuk dan terbangun di sofa. Ingatannya terbatas ketika dia menenggelamkan kepala ke bak mandi entah mencari apa. Segelas teh oolong dingin disuguhkan yang tidak disentuhnya barang sejengkal. Sang tuan rumah sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengusir _tamu _kedua di wajah itu.

"Mau bercerita? Tingkahmu semakin aneh setelah pulang dari gereja."

"Gereja berhantu itu? Aku pernah liat ada wanita cantik yang lewat. Dia pa–" Penuh kesigapan Yosano menutup mulutnya. Bocah ini suka melantur sejak dulu sehingga dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf. Kenji memang suka me ...", "Dia benar. Hantunya memang ada," potong Dazai cepat yang menarik garis kesenduan di wajahnya. Yosano menghela napas memahami kejanggalan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggambar? Yosano-_nee_ juga ikutan biar seru."

"Kalian berdua saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan pesanan obat."

Krayon dan HVS diberikan tanpa suara. Bocah yang dipanggil Kenji itu mulai menggambar sementara Dazai justru melamun–teringat akan kertas warna-warni yang melusuh dalam pelukannya. Chuuya pun suka menggambar terutama pemandangan. Langit begitu cantik di goresan krayonnya pakai warna hijau sekalipun–Chuuya bilang biru terlalu membosankan sehingga mencoba alternatif lain.

"Benar juga. Siapa nama kakak? Kalau aku Kenji. Muridnya Yosano-_nee_."

"Dazai Osamu."

"Dazai-_nii_ tidak suka menggambar?" Kertasnya masih kosong membuat Kenji ikut murung. Mungkin, hobi orang dewasa dan anak-anak memang berbeda seperti kata Yosano.

"Chuuya suka menggambar. Dia bilang ingin jadi pelukis dan punya pameran sendiri." Ah, mulutnya terlampau rusak sampai terkatakan begitu saja. Namun, apa peduli Dazai jika lawan bicaranya hanya bocah dua belas tahun.

"Chuuya-_san_ itu hantu di gereja ya? Kami pernah mengobrol sekali."

"Dek Kenji bisa lihat?"

"Begitulah! Chuuya-_san_ bercerita dia punya janji dengan seseorang. Dan kurasa sudah terpenuhi tadi sore."

"Apa kamu melihat pernikahan kami?"

"Ternyata Dazai-_nii_ pengantin yang Chuuya-san _maksud_, toh. Aku tidak melihatnya karena Yosano-_nee_ melarang. Tetapi Dazai-_nii _tahu? Hari ini senja lebih oranye dan indah. Karenanya aku yakin, janji tersebut sudah terpenuhi dan Chuuya-_san_ bahagia."

Ba-ha-gia? Apa abjad-abjad itu memang berkumpul dan mencipta kata? Dazai mendadak bisu sampai lupa cara mengeja–entah itu kenangan, rasa bahkan kalimat yang terlewatkan tanpa bersinggah. Ia ingat janji di altar, bagaimana air mata mereka berlarian untuk menggenggam satu dengan yang lain ketika keduanya mencipta jarak di antara jari, sewaktu cincin menghambur dan bagaimana ketakutannya menjatuhkan peluk untuk mengasingkan sosok itu dari waktu yang bersegera menjemput.

Apa mereka bahagia dalam senja sesingkat itu?

Ya, mereka bahagia dengan janji yang menjadikan segalanya satu dalam milik maupun tuju. Dazai merasa bodoh karena lupa.

"Dek Kenji benar. Chuuya sudah bahagia begitupun aku. Kami telah menepati janji dan semuanya berakhir baik."

Hujan di bawah matanya memekarkan senyum yang elok senja tadi.

* * *

Sebelum menjemput bus dan balik ke kota, Dazai melayat ke makam ayahnya yang meninggal empat tahun lalu. Lekat-lekat ia menatap nama di ukiran batu nisan. Tanah merah tampak bersih dari ilalang menunjukkan tanda bakti sang juru kunci kepada pekerjaannya. Pemuda 23 tahun itu sekadar diam sejak dua puluh menit lalu–apakah berdoa, kerasukan atau berduka, angin musim panas memilih diam.

"Menurut ayah kenapa aku melayatmu setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan desa?" Bahkan di hari kematiannya, Dazai memilih tutup telepon daripada mendengar kelanjutan berita itu. Jelas ini menggelikan.

"Ada alasan khusus dan ayah tidak mungkin menyangkanya." Cincin platina diperlihatkan. Senyum kemenangan terpatri angkuh.

"Kami menikah kemarin sore. Ayah mungkin tidak menyangkanya karena kamu tidak melihat Chuuya di neraka."

"Dia meninggal setahun lalu. Menjadi hantu penasaran di gereja tempat misa biasa berlangsung."

"Ayah pasti marah mendengarnya. Kamu sangat membenci Chuuya bukan? Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Salahkan saja paman karena menjualnya demi uang, **sahabat baikmu itu benar-benar busuk begitupun kau**."

"Meski, ya ... ayah tidak perlu teriak-teriak sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menyusulmu ke neraka, _bisa saja besok_. Jika ayah mendengarkanku sekarang ini kamu pasti senang bukan?"

"Lalu di neraka nanti, jika ayah melupakan dosa-dosamu akan kubuat kau mengingat semuanya. Ikut menikmati uangnya setelah menjual Chuuya bersama sahabat busukmu itu pasti sangaaat ... menyenangkan~"

"Malah kuharap, aku menjadi salah satu iblis yang menyiksamu."

Tanpa berpamitan langkahnya melanglang begitu saja. Dazai harus mengejar bus di luar gerbang desa sebelum ditinggalkan–kalian tentu ingat menunggu satu jam sangatlah membosankan. Pemandangan berlangsung normal dengan rumput-rumput bergoyang di sepanjang jalan. Layang-layang kerap mengambang di biru angkasa yang Dazai sambut dengan senyuman–setidaknya, dia bisa mengenang Chuuya tanpa pedih.

"Hoi! Sudah dengar belum?" Seorang anak menghampiri kedua temannya yang asyik menikmati es krim. Mereka tidak memegang layangan dan sekadar menonton.

"Dengar apaan maksudmu? Pagi saja sudah sepi," balas teman bertopi bisbolnya bosan.

"Aku dengar kakakmu marah-marah karena es krimnya dihabiskan," celetuk bocah berkaus hijau. Anak yang menghampiri mereka mendengkus sebal.

"Bukan itu! Katanya kepala desa mau merobohkan gereja besok. Kalian memang tidak tahu?"

"Gereja berhantu itu? Terus kenapa?"

"Oh iya! Mau dibangun rumah ya? Meski dirobohkan atau tidak kurang berpengaruh buatku."

Sebagai orang keempat yang iseng-iseng menguping, Dazai menjadi satu-satunya yang menentang sekaligus marah. Gereja itu adalah rumah Chuuya. Tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan petak umpet sampai senja, menggambar di HVS menggunakan krayon, mengikuti pemberkatan hingga Chuuya dibaptis dan menerima komuni pertama–wajah yang dibasuh air suci itu terlintas dengan kecantikan yang senantiasa sempurna tiap mampir ke ingatan.

Usai pernikahan tersebut, jiwanya lenyap dan berbaur dengan udara sore yang mengheningkan cipta atas kepergian tak berjejak rasa itu. Kepala desa yang entah siapa dia, jelas tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya bukan? Dazai ingin melakukan sesuatu di jam-jam terakhirnya sebelum berpisah teramat utuh.

"Bukannya itu kepala desa?" Refleks Dazai menoleh ke samping. Pria usia kepala tiga itu tersenyum ramah kepada anak-anak yang melambai.

"Bapak tumben jalan-jalan!" seru bocah bertopi bisbol yang telah menghabiskan es krim.

"Kebetulan sedang mencari seseorang. Bapak ingin mengobrol dengannya dulu sekarang." Pundak Dazai ditepuk lembut olehnya yang menyiratkan intimidasi. Ketiga anak tadi mengangguk dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja jika kangen? Pak Shibusawa."

"Ya. Saya kangen menghukum anak nakal sepertimu, Dazai. Kau menentang pembongkaran gereja bukan?"

"Apa alasannya sampai Bapak menuduhku demikian? Terlebih saya telah dibuang dari desa." Mereka bermain-main dengan mata. Mencari apa yang dituju sekaligus merahasiakan maksud walau berakhir nihil.

"Singkirkan abu wanita jahanam itu dan berhenti main-main denganku! Paham?"

"Kasar sekali~ Bagaimana jika warga tahu kau ikut menjual Chuuya? Pasti menyenangkan karena mereka terlalu bodoh sampai memercayimu."

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak berhak berbuat apa pun."

"Untuk apa sopan pada penjahat?"

Mereka berpisah tanpa salam. Dazai melanjutkan tujuannya ke gereja di puncak bukit meski dia tahu, hanya kesepian yang menyapa. Warga enggan mendekat dan memilih misa di desa sebelah walau jarak terhitung jauh. Hanya anak-anak berandal yang mengunjunginya untuk uji nyali di tengah malam–begitu cerita Kenji sebelum terlelap. Ironi tersebut menggelitik perutnya yang mendadak sakit sebelum bermonolog kembali.

"Aku kembali, Chuuya. Apa kamu penasaran kenapa aku belum pulang?" Dazai mematri kebahagiaan yang lebih lebar di senyumnya. Ia kehilangan air mata semenjak kalimat bocah itu menemuinya yang tersudut di pojok kehilangan.

"Maaf karena membawa kabar buruk. Gereja akan dirobohkan besok atas perintah Shibusawa. Mengejutkan bukan?"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu karena menjadi hantu. Pak tua itu pasti merobohkannya cepat atau lambat. Chuuya tahu kenapa? Semua demi membangun rumah di puncak bukit untuk mendiang istrinya. Ayah pernah bercerita kalau dia punya impian semacam itu."

"Lalu pertanyaannku sekarang apa Chuuya membencinya? Gereja kesayanganmu akan dihancurkan. Semua berakhir besok tanpa menyisakan apa pun. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?"

"Untuk apa aku membencinya? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Iris kecokelatannya terbelalak mendapati sosok mungil itu duduk di sebelah–adalah Chuuya dengan gaun dan veil senada senja lalu yang tersenyum menyambut keterkejutannya. Perlahan Dazai menangkap wajah itu dengan sepasang tangan. Bergetar oleh ketakjuban yang tiada bosan dipertontonkan, setiap ayu sang rupa meloloskan diri melarutkan kekangan khayal.

Namun, senja tidaklah sebahagia itu sampai jingga dipenuhi warna-warni. Jemarinya menembus wajah yang melembut oleh kesenduan. Bagaimanapun Dazai bergerak, bertindak atau melemahkan daya, sosok di sampingnya seakan hanyut tak berwujud, transparan seibarat larik jingga tak bermakna sarat.

"Chuu–ya?"

"Aku hanya khayalanmu, idiot. Meski kesadaranku masih seutuhnya Nakahara Chuuya."

"Dazai, Chuuya. Bukan Nakahara lagi. Masa kamu lupa kita menikah kemarin?" Bukankah kejam jika terlalu nyata? Setidaknya selain mengirasionalkan sentuhan, sosok itu lebih baik untuk bersembunyi di celah langit-langit atau sebatas angan saja.

"Mana mungkin lupa! Kita berdua melakukan taruhan konyol dan kalah. Aku belum pernah menangis sampai sebegitunya."

"Tetap cantik, kok. Tetapi, aku lebih suka Chuuya yang tersenyum dan tertawa."

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraannya. Apa yang akan kau perbuat setelah mengetahui semua itu?"

"Aku memang mencintai Chuuya melebihi gereja ini. Meski bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menyelamatkannya. Niatku adalah menyogok Shibusawa agar dia ..." Dazai memilih berhenti walau telunjuk Chuuya kehilangan rasa sentuhannya. Kalau ia hanya tahu, cara menghargai sosok itu sebagai manusia utuh.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Biarkan saja dia membongkar gerejanya."

"Gereja ini adalah rumahmu! Apa Chuuya tidak sedih setelah mengetahuinya?"

"JELAS AKU SEDIH! Tetapi, biarkan pak tua itu mewujudkan mimpinya. Impian terbesarku adalah menikah denganmu dan sudah terpenuhi. Kehilangan gereja ini bukan masalah besar."

"Meski Chuuya kuberitahu kalau Shibusawa juga menikmati uang dari hasil menjualmu ke rumah bordil? Kamu tidak digaji karena semuanya diambil oleh dia, ayahku dan ayahmu. Apa kamu tetap memaafkan mereka?"

"Seharusnya tidak bahkan mustahil ... AYAHKU TEGA MENJUAL PUTRINYA SENDIRI! AYAHMU BAHKAN MEMFITNAH AKU JUAL DIRI DAN MEMBUAT SEISI DESA MEMBENCIKU SEMENTARA DIA MENIKMATI UANGNYA!"

"KENAPA MEREKA SEJAHAT ITU?! APA AKU SANGAT NAKAL SAMPAI PANTAS DIPERLAKUKAN BEGITU?! KENAPA DAZAI?! Ke-na-pa ...?"

_Ke-na-pa?_

_ya?_

Semua ini jadi menyakitkan, ketika peluknya menjelma kekosongan dan air mata itu kehilangan labuhannya untuk menyandarkan tangis ke sepasang laut yang telah mati.

"Menjadi hantu baik pun aku tetap melukaimu. Maaf." Entah apa yang dibelainya ketika udara menghindar. Namun, samar-samar Dazai merasai tangan itu mengelus rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku telah memaafkan mereka sepenuhnya. Semua demi kesempatan bertemu denganmu yang mustahil kudapatkan, jika terus menyimpan benci."

"Kalau tidak begitu, aku akan menjadi hantu jahat yang berkeliaran tanpa kesadaran. Saat bertemu nanti, kecenderunganku adalah melukaimu dan melupakan mimpi kita. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, kau pasti sangat sedih."

Mau serapuh apa kesediannya bila demikian? Chuuya memikirkan betul baik-buruk pengampunan tersebut dan kesempatan ini. Sadar, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa ketika menopang dendam sementara ada rindu yang mencarinya di lorong-lorong waktu, sampai menyesatkan diri pada kekeliruan selamat tinggal. Antara Dazai atau membalaskan luka-luka yang usang namun keras berbekas, tentu wanita itu memilih seulas senyum yang merengkuh penuh kehangatan.

Chuuya bisa mendendam kapan saja. Tetapi tidak dengan merasai cinta Dazai.

"Selain karena impian kita terwujud, aku punya satu alasan lagi kenapa melarangmu mencegah pembongkarannya."

"Apa itu?"

_Karena aku telah menemukan rumahku._

_Terima kasih._

Telegram dari sepasang laut perlahan dibawa oleh waktu yang menyerpih dan berbaur dengan aroma sunyi. Senja berhenti menjumpai tanpa memperbolehkan Dazai memutarnya ke angka-angka lalu walau rindunya belum puas mengabadikan rasa. Sekali lagi terpaksa menelan kata-kata yang tak sempat merayu jam dinding agar kembali singgah untuk membingkai garis-garis percakapan.

Lain waktu, semoga senja bisa lebih adil. Waktu yang lambat bagi angkasa terasa cepat untuk Dazai yang tiada bosan merindu.

* * *

Esok hari di pukul dua belas, alaram tubuhnya baru membangunkan Dazai yang tidur subuh. Ia terbangun puluhan kali akibat mimpi buruk. Wajahnya bahkan kusut sewaktu Yosano mengganti bunga di vas dengan anggrek dari kebun belakang–Kenji yang tidur bersamanya tahu, pemuda jangkung itu mengigaukan nama serupa seperti di meja makan–Chuuya yang kemarin baru ditemuinya dan pulang begitu saja.

"Wajahmu benar-benar pucat. Mau kuperiksa?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Nada kalimatnya terdengar memaksa membuat Yosano terperengah. Wanita tabib itu langsung paham usai mendapati kekisruhan di wajah sang sahabat.

"Jangan ke gereja. Shibusawa mem-", "Abu Chuuya belum kubawa pulang. Aku harus mengambilnya." Tanpa mengindahkan segala nasihat, Dazai bersegera mengenakan kemeja dan berangkat menepati kehendak. Pembongkaran mungkin sudah dilaksanakan mendengar desas-desus warga sekitar.

"Setidaknya makan dulu! Kau kemarin pingsan gara-gara kelaparan dan dehidrasi."

Raga mana peduli jika kerasukan. Dazai telah berjanji membawa abunya ketika mereka bertemu lewat mimpi demi mimpi yang mengikat dengan kemalangan luar biasa. Bahkan, dalam bunga tidur yang menjauhkan waktu serta realita, kebersamaan tinggal dusta yang terlalu muluk untuk diharapkan. Sosok Chuuya akan terbunuh, kecelakaan berat sampai ke tingkat yang paling parah–ketika orang-orangan asap mendorong Dazai dan Chuuya ikut terdorong mencium dingin besi rel, digilas kereta yang menghancurkan mimpi lantas kabur membuyarkan segalanya.

Semua kengerian itu kian nyata dalam langkahnya yang tersengal-sengal menaiki bukit. Seribu untung gereja dan senyum Chuuya hanya terbakar di bawah sadar.

"Wah, wah, kau benar-benar datang rupanya." Pria berbadan besar menyeringai mendapati mangsanya yang pucat pasi. Salah si pemuda naif kalau sebegitu ketakutannya dan berkeringat dingin.

"Hajar saja langsung! Sekalian kita perlihatkan wajah busuknya ke bos supaya diberi tambahan," ujar seorang temannya yang langsung disetujui.

"Kalian ... mau berapa?"

"Huh? Kau mau menyogok kami ceritanya?"

"Bukan ceritanya melainkan kenyataannya. Akan kuberikan dompetku." Mereka jelas tergiur. Keduanya memfokuskan pandang dengan kegembiraan yang berubah menjadi geram; kosong melompong begini apa yang mau dibanggakan?!

"KAU MAU MAIN-MAIN DE ...!"

Potongan kaca beterbangan menusuk mata dan melukai wajah yang menciut oleh rasa sakit. Dazai seketika berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaga menerobos pintu gereja. Mengejutkan Shibusawa yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pekerja yang bertanya-tanya, kepada sosok jangkung berkemeja kusut.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! AKU TIDAK MEMBAYAR KALIAN UNTUK MEMBIARKAN DIA MASUK!"

"Maaf, bos. Kami ...", "KALIAN MAU BILANG TELAH DIKALAHKAN?! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA KEGAGALAN APA PUN!" Petir seakan menggelegar dari amarahnya yang meledak drastis. Dazai bahkan bergeming ketika mereka menggigil ketakutan.

_BRAKKK!_

Tubuh Dazai berdebum menabrak lantai kayu. Penuh keangkuhan Shibusawa mendekat sembari menarik rambutnya untuk melihat wajah itu, meludahi ekspresi dingin yang menggelapkan sepasang mata Dazai dengan kebencian menggebu-gebu–dalam-dalam menyembunyikan permulaan sebuah rasa yang berubah hitam dan tajam menusuk pandang.

"Sejak kecil kau selalu begini, ya. Aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresi kesakitanmu." Bicara sampai menimbun segunung kata berbau omong kosong. Dazai balik meludahinya tanpa ampun.

"Mulutku terpeleset tadi."

_PLAKKK!_

_PLAKKK!_

_PLAKKK!_

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, bocah sialan." Seringai di wajahnya tak luntur barang seinci. Meski Shibusawa belum kehabisan akal dan meraih guci di altar. Memandanginya seakan kagum berlarut-larut.

"Jangan menjatuhkannya atau kau akan menyesal," peringat Dazai serius dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Shibusawa turut menyeringai usai guci tersebut sengaja dijatuhkan. Menghamburkan abu dari jasad Chuuya yang bercecer dan pecah.

"Makanlah abu itu. Pasti enak karena kau cinta mati pada si pelacur!"

Wajahnya digesekkan ke abu yang berserakan mengenaskan. Shibusawa bahkan membuka paksa mulut Dazai dan menjejalkan sisanya membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk. Tertawa mendengar kesengsaraannya walau gagal menyurutkan keteguhan di wajah Dazai–dia benci mengalah terlebih kepada musuh.

"Chuuya tidaklah sehina dirimu. Meski kau ikut menjualnya, dia memintaku agar tidak menghentikan pembongkaran gereja. Dia ingin mimpimu membangun rumah terwujud walau harus mengorbankan perasaannya."

"Kehilangannya benar-benar membuatmu stres, ya. Setelah ini akan kukirimkan kau RSJ, tenang saja."

Isyarat diturunkan. Setelahnya tinggal gelap yang membuyarkan kesadaran Dazai.

* * *

Mobil jip berpenumpang empat orang dikendarai ugal-ugalan menuju pelosok desa. Mereka berangkat sejak siang dan tiba ketika lautan bintang membawa para asa berhamburan. Malam yang seharusnya merdu dengan tangisan jangkrik menjadi sibuk, bagi ketiga pak tua yang mengurus pemuda pingsan di jok belakang. Mesin diberhentikan usai tempat yang dimaksud menampakkan diri–sebuah jurang dengan kedalaman tiga ratus meter entah berujung apa dan sampai mana.

"... dia ...!"

"Tapi ... buang ..."

"Lakukan ...! Dia ... mati ...!"

"_Ma ... ti ..._?" gumam sang korban yang tidak lain adalah Dazai. Pandangannya mengerjap yang Shibusawa sadari dengan kepanikan.

"DIA SUDAH SADAR. CEPAT BUANG!"

Kesadaran seadanya memberitahu bagaimana tubuhnya melayang dengan lekas dan mengecup udara dingin yang mengosongkan pikir. Tangkapannya begitu mesra ketika bintang-bintang seakan teraup dan memenuhi genggam–bahwa langit tidaklah sejauh itu, saat angin mengambangkan aroma mawar hitam di tengah 'penerbangannya' yang menghempaskannya ke peristirahatan terakhir–tilam impian Dazai yang mengembalikan daging menjadi debu.

Dalam penjara waktu yang merangkak lambat di angka-angka imajiner, Dazai mematri senyum pada khayal yang lagi-lagi menyeret Chuuya. Menghadirkan sepasang tangan untuk erat merengkuhnya dan membenamkan kepala pada dada sang pemuda. Melarikan air mata ke sela-sela udara sambil memohonkan harap penuh kepasrahan.

"_Jangan mati dulu, idiot._" Keadilan rupanya enggan datang dengan bisik se-nyata itu. Atau mungkin, nyawanya yang mengapung di perbatasan waktu menjadi eror sehingga tubuh, wajah dan pelukan Chuuya menjadi nyata.

"Chuu–ya ..." Dazai menangkap balik tubuh itu sembari membelai lemah rambut oranye-nya. Keajaiban bekerja baik dengan sentuhannya yang betul-betul menjadi pelukan.

"_Ini pasti terdengar egois. Tetapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati_."

"Chuuya ... tidak mau menemuiku di surga?" Dazai terkekeh lemah. Dia pasti ke nereka karena membiarkan kekasih sekaligus ibu dari anaknya menderita bertahun-tahun. Mereka memang mustahil bersatu, bahkan di akhirat yang mempertemukan dan meleburkan segala takdir.

"_Kau tahu mengapa aku membiarkan pak tua itu?_"

"Katanya, Chuuya punya rumah." Serak. Suaranya ikut terbang dan melupakan kefanaan bahasa. Dazai hampir tiba di ujung perhentian. Peluknya menguat seakan hendak membawa Chuuya pada kematian kedua yang lebih menyenangkan.

"_Benar. Kau tahu itu di mana_?"

"Ti ... dak ..."

"_Rumahku ada di dalam dirimu. Dan sejak pernikahan kita, aku ingin pulang ke sana setiap hari, ke hatimu yang selalu menawariku kehangatan._"

"_Karena itu ... jangan mati dulu. Pergilah saat kau bena-benar mencapai batas. Ketika maut itu sendiri yang menjemputmu._"

"Tetapi, aku sudah ... di batas ..." Pusing menyergap habis seisi kepala. Tatapannya berkunang-kunang oleh darah yang membasuh wajah sampingnya dengan merah segar. Dazai sesekali mengerjap mempertahankan sadar. Ia enggan mati sebelum Chuuya berlalu dan mengabaikan kelemahannya.

"Masa cowok lemah?! Kau tidak boleh begini!" Teriakannya memekakkan telinga membuat Dazai terperanjat. Bisik-bisik lembut yang semula meragukan menjadi tegas sekaligus menampar dada.

"Kamu ... nyata?"

"Abu yang kau telan tadi adalah kekuatan terakhirku. Setelah ini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu di dunia ini."

"Lalu ... kenapa menampakkan ... di-ri?"

"Dazai, kuulangi sekali lagi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu apa pun yang terjadi. Berhenti protes dan menurut saja!"

"Im-pi-an-ku un-tuk bu ... nuh ... diri ... a-kan ter-wu-jud ..." Penuh kebodohan senyum tersebut diperlihatkan. Garis lengkung paling idiot yang selalu Chuuya kutuk penuh amarah karena ternyata, **dia bukan yang pantas walau memiliki dalam kehidupan.**

_PLAKKK!_

"KEMATIANMU BUKANLAH KEINGINANKU! Aku memang egois, tetapi jika tidak begitu kau akan menyerah dan membuang segalanya!" _Chuuya ... menampar_? Isakan itu terdengar ngilu mengiris dada. Marah yang terbiasa sebal atau menggemaskan hilang digantikan kekecewaan semata–melarikan diri berkat kebodohannya yang mustahil dimaafkan.

"Kau ... masih pantas untuk hidup! Begitupun aku yang masih ingin hidup di dalam dirimu. Jika kita berdua mati ... bukankah sangat menyedihkan karena sebenarnya hidup begitu menyenangkan?"

"Mes-ki Chuuya ... kehilangan _segalanya_?"

_**Meski suaramu yang lantang berbaur dengan kesesakan**_**? **_**Air matamu terus berlarian **__**entah mencari apa**_**?**

"Ya! Meski aku kehilangan segalanya dalam sebelas tahun ini, hidup tetap lebih menyenangkan!"

"Apa, alasan, Chuuya?"

Harum ... sejak kapan kematian bisa senikmat ini? Jutaan kunang-kunang mengambil balik raga fana yang perlahan bercampur bersama kerlipan bintang. Mengulang kepergian serupa yang kini dijemput oleh rembulan tanpa selarik sinar jingga. Genggam dan pandang menjarak yang berhenti mencari kesempatan untuk menambatkan hati–berpisah apa adanya seolah menertawai takdir yang bertingkah bodoh, terlalu remeh akan air mata mereka.

"_Karena ketika hidup, aku bertemu denganmu ..._"

_Terima kasih, Osamu._

Peluk berlari menjauh. Tangannya kembali kosong dan air mata berbiak melahirkan butiran luka kecil yang menerbangkan keikhlasan mencari peluknya sendiri. Dazai kehilangan suara ketika Chuuya membisikkan pesan terakhir. Benar-benar lenyap dan kembali menantang waktu untuk memperpanjang usia rasa menjadi koma tanpa titik di sudut jalan.

Angin menari lambat. Menangkap lembut tubuh itu dan menjatuhkannya penuh asih. Dazai terbaring lemah di rerumputan. Langit menjadi jauh meski genggamannya tetap meraup gugusan bintang dan seakan bisa dia kantongi–meski cahayanya entah untuk siapa karena batu hanya menyukai hujan, sementara rumput mencintai matahari.

"Hidup agar Chuuya bisa pulang padaku, ya ... kurasa tidak buruk."

Malam itu, perpisahan ketiga kembali membedakan napas mereka untuk terakhir kali. Menyisakan nama masing-masing kepada sebuah puisi yang berujung temu di kekekalan takdir.

Mulai sekarang, Dazai ingin mencinta dengan lebih sederhana; bahwa hidup begitu menyenangkan, karena ia hanya mencintai satu Chuuya yang menganggapnya sebagai rumah bernama kehangatan.

Tamat.

A/N: Dear Zian, moga sequel ini ga gantung oke? dan maaf karena fic sebelumnya gantung wkwkw. ide sequel ini langsung aku bikin semalaman abis dibilang gantung, jadi ya maaf kalo ending-nya kurang sesuai. Jujur, udah ga kepikiran apa2 lagi, ga sampe 1 jam buat rangkai alur awal sampe akhir sehingga bisa dibilang, perencanaannya kurang mateng. semoga dazai yang memutuskan buat hidup demi keinginan chuuya bisa jadi jawaban yang memuaskan kalian yg mungkin juga berpikir 'kok gantung'. Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, mohon kritik/saran juga biar ke depannya bisa lebih baik~


End file.
